


Sherlollipops - Til Death

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [191]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But You Know My Methods, F/M, MCD Mentioned, Sherlolly - Freeform, So I'm sure you can figure out the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on tumblr said: Hello hello I am obsessed with your writings! Thank you for making them so beautifully. I have an idea, if you like to write on it. Molly is dead, and Sherlock is the one to do her eulogy. It starts with something Sherlock would say, something insensitive, but end with him regretting the time passed by without ever telling her he loved her and all the life they could have had together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Til Death

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, thank you for the lovely compliment…at first I was going to say sorry, no can do with the prompt, but then I thought of this little ficlet…

“She was timid, easily manipulated and just as easily dismissed. Her girlish infatuation with me was something I could rely upon, make use of, or ignore as I saw fit.” Sherlock paused as the people seated in the small chapel shifted uncomfortably in their seats and darted concerned gazes at one another.

He held back a small smile as he took a breath and continued. “Or so I - very foolishly - believed. Over time I grew to realize just what a remarkable woman Molly Hooper was - that there was strength in her silence, and steel in her spine. She liked kittens and girly frocks and bright colors, but she knew very well when she was being manipulated by me - and decided to allow me that liberty because of her very real admiration for me. Not just my looks, as I so arrogantly believed at one point, but for the more important part of me - no, not my brain, although she certainly admired my intellect, but the part I thought no one could see: my heart.”

There were a few surreptitious tissues dabbed at the corners of eyes at those words, and the true emotion behind them. “But now she’s no longer with us, and it’s too late for me to ever tell her to her face just how much I admire her, how much I wish I’d seen more clearly - as clearly as she always saw me. Thank you.”

With that abrupt ending, Sherlock stepped from behind the pulpit and made his was determinedly to the back of the chapel, not bothering to acknowledge anyone’s attempts to stop him, even John and Mary. He grabbed his Belstaff from the cloakroom and paused in the foyer to put it on, groping in one pocket automatically for the pack of cigarettes he’d placed there before leaving Baker Street earlier. “Damn,” he muttered when his hand came up empty.

“Looking for these?”

He smiled at the sound of that familiar - beloved - voice, then turned to face the woman who’d spoken. “I suppose you’re going to tell me how bad they are for me.”

“Not this time,” she replied with a ghost of a smile on her lips as she held out her hand. “You’ve earned it, saying all those wonderful things in front of everyone today.” She hesitated before asking the question he knew she’d ask. “Did you mean it, what you said?”

“Every word,” he assured her, stepping forward, using his larger form to ease her back into the room she’d so foolishly vacated. Foolishly, but he understood the need for reassurance at a time like this. “I’m just sorry it took me so long to say them.” His lips quirked in a small smile as he closed the door behind them and reached out to take her into his arms. “Forgive me?”

“Always,” Molly said with a small smile of her own. “Now let’s just hope this works the way you said it would.”

“My plans always work,” Sherlock pointed out smugly. “Especially,” he added as he leaned down so that their mouths were only a hair’s breadth apart, “when I’m smart enough to involve your help.”

Then he kissed her, and Molly sighed and kissed him back.

In that moment, they both knew that Sebastian Moran and his Moriarty-acolytes were as good as defeated.


End file.
